Counting Stars
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Me preocupas tú—soltó, Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no lo dejó hablar—. Me preocupa lo que haga tu padre cuando dejes plantada a Sakura, me preocupa que te dejen sin nada y que por mí tu vida se arruine. Eso es lo que me pasa, y por eso te digo que estarás mejor con ella. [SasuGaa]


¡Hola!

Bien, estoy aquí para dejar el fanfic que hice como regalo para Sasuke Uchiha, siendo hoy su cumpleaños :3

No puedo sacarme el SasuGaa de la cabeza, jaja, y tenía planeado algo más gande para este día, pero me quedé sin tiempo. Así que tuve que improvisar xD

He aquí el resultado de la presión y mis cursilerías xD

 _ **Nota:**_ Es una secuela de _Over everything is him,_ pero creo que se entiende bien sin leer el otro xD

 ** _Advertencias:_** AU, OoC colosal, demasiado amor a la pareja y muchas cosillas cursis uwu.

* * *

 **~*Counting Stars*~**

 **[SasuGaa]**

* * *

 _[…]_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'_ _ll be counting stars […]_

* * *

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Cuando tenía a Gaara entre sus brazos, era como si toda la mierda que rondaba en su cabeza acerca de su padre y del estúpido compromiso que él le había impuesto fuera consumida por un hoyo negro, permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente del taheño, que aferraba las manos entre su cabello negro mientras correspondía el beso de la mejor manera que podía. Los labios de Gaara se movían todavía inexpertos sobre los suyos, pero le encantaba devoción con la que el menor se entregaba, soltando suaves gemidos de vez en cuando y pegando su cuerpo al suyo como intentando fundirse con él.

A Sasuke no le importaba que estuvieran en un taxi, tomó de la cintura a su pelirrojo y lo obligó a recostarse sobre el asiento, mientras le repartía besos por el rostro y el cuello.

Incluso después de cinco años de relación, Gaara seguía colorándose como una manzana madura al tener al moreno encima de él; su corazón latía con la locura de mil tambores y era como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

—Sas-Sasuke—masculló cuando Sasuke intentó desabrocharle el saco. Lo miró con sus ojos aguamarina cargando una mirada amenazante, pero aquella expresión quedaba solo en un intento gracias al rojo del rostro de Gaara—. Uchiha, para.

El Uchiha soltó una risa gutural, ambos brazos a los costados de Gaara y el fleco rozándole el rostro al pelirrojo. Éste frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke para apartarlo, pero el de cabellos negros le tomó de las muñecas y se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

— ¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? —le susurró contra la boca para luego atrapar el labio inferior de Gaara y chuparlo como si fuera una paleta. El otro por poco cede a sus deseos, cerrando los ojos para dejarse hacer, pero reaccionó en el último momento y mordió el labio del Uchiha.

—Estamos en un taxi, idiota—gruñó entre dientes, incorporándose. Tenía la respiración agitada y el ambiente se sentía como dentro de una sauna—. ¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de decencia?

Su novio arqueó una ceja, sonriendo. Gaara puso los ojos en blanco para luego cruzarse de brazos y clavar la vista en la ventana. Afuera apenas empezaba a llover, las gotas se resbalaban sobre el vidrio y daban la impresión de un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

De pronto, los brazos del otro se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y el pelirrojo casi pega un brinco, volteando a ver de lleno a su novio.

—Si no me dejarás follarte aquí dentro, entonces permíteme abrazarte—le dijo en el oído, con esa sensualidad en la voz que siempre le provocaba a Gaara una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal.

Se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que doblaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Para que juntes el paquete en mi trasero? —preguntó un tanto burlón.

La mirada del Uchiha brilló. Tomó entre dientes el lóbulo de Gaara y sentó al muchacho sobre sus piernas.

—Esa es la condición si quieres que me espere a que lleguemos a casa.

Gaara no dijo nada más. Dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke y mirando por la ventana, reprimió un suspiro y tuvo un tirón en el estómago, de esos que te hacen sentir como si te hundieras en un mar profundo, viendo como aquello que te importa y amas se desvanece frente a tus ojos desde la superficie.

" _Casa…"_ Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó no poder sentirse más feliz junto a Sasuke, a pesar de los problemas que se interponían entre ellos, como la renuencia de Fugaku Uchiha a aceptarlo y la intromisión de cierta muchacha pelirrosada que siempre estuvo interesada en Sasuke. Se la vivían en un mundo donde solo importaban ellos dos, entre besos y momentos compartidos donde se prometían estar juntos por siempre. Qué tontería, ¿no? Qué pensamientos tan cursis de dos adolescentes enamorados.

Ahora todo aquello parecía tan lejano, como si esos recuerdos no le pertenecieran a él. Tensó los labios al recordar el destino que le habían impuesto a Sasuke: Contraer nupcias con Sakura Haruno, la mejor pretendiente que sus padres encontraron para él. ¿Por qué era tan difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella sería quien pasaría el resto de su vida junto a Sasuke?

El Uchiha decía que dejaría todo por estar con él, pero Gaara no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto.

—Sasuke—mustió, sin moverse—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la fiesta?

Sintió como su novio volteó a verlo. Sus cabellos rojos le rozaron la barbilla a Sasuke y éste la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Gaara.

—Porque si regresaba no iba a poder estar contigo—contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, luego se encogió de hombros y añadió: —. Y no quería que Sakura anduviera pegada a mí como un chimpancé. Odio el perfume que usa.

— ¿Odias los perfumes franceses?

—Odio cómo huelen cuando están puestos en ella.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. No obstante, segundos después, su semblante se oscureció.

—Sería buena idea regresar—sugirió, lento como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño y ejerció un poco de presión al abrazo que le brindaba a Gaara.

— ¿Buena idea? No juegues, mapache. ¿De dónde le ves lo bueno?

—Tus padres se enojarán si no te encuentran, es de mala educación dejar a la prometida sola en la fiesta de compromiso y… tú y yo…—no supo cómo continuar. ¿Qué debería decir?, ¿que ya no deberían estar juntos? El moreno le miró cejijunto—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

Sasuke no contestó, más bien le tomó el mentón, clavando los dedos en la piel de Gaara. Éste frunció el ceño, pero no hizo amago por soltarse.

— ¿Qué no te quedó clara nuestra conversación de hace rato? —Preguntó, su aliento chocando contra los labios de Gaara—. Te voy a seguir eligiendo a ti por sobre todo, no me importa lo que diga mi padre o Sakura; siempre serás tú primero.

El taxi llegó a su destino, Sasuke pasó el dinero al chofer y ambos bajaron del auto para penetrar el edifico. El moreno tomaba fuerte la mano de Gaara y él se preguntó por qué lo hacía, si de todas maneras no iba a soltarse.

Cuando entraron al elevador, Sasuke jaló a Gaara de tal manera que el menor se tambaleó dando de lleno contra el pecho del Uchiha, quien lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la nariz en las hebras rojizas y aspirando.

—No sé qué voy a hacer para que te quede claro—dijo Sasuke—. Dejar lo que yo quiero por complacer a mi padre es algo que simplemente no voy a hacer.

Gaara levantó la mirada hacia él, entrecerrando sus ojos aguamarina y tensando los labios. No estaba bien, a pesar de que estar con el moreno fuese lo que él quisiera, porque si lo hacía, Sasuke perdería todo. Su futuro, su familia, la vida llena de lujos que siempre ha tenido.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres el idiota más grande del mundo?

—Tú, todo el tiempo—contestó el Uchiha, sonriendo.

Gaara bufó. Sasuke no dudó en plantarle otro beso en la boca antes de salir del elevador y encaminarse al apartamento. Una vez adentro, Gaara se vio bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, ambos recostados en el sillón de la sala, y el moreno besándole el cuello con devoción.

—Tuve que esperarme hasta acá, así que será mejor que no te contengas, mapache.

Pero Gaara no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, dejándose hacer. Sasuke se había deshecho del saco, y ahora se encargaba de su camisa. Desabrochaba los botones mientras besaba a Gaara, quien apenas correspondía. La lengua del moreno penetraba la boca del menor y sus labios se cerraban sobre los otros de tal manera que el beso se hacía ruidoso. Le gustaba la sensación que brindaban sus lenguas al tocarse, como una danza salvaje y enloquecedora.

No lo soportó más. Se separó del pelirrojo para sacarse el traje costoso y poder tener mejor comodidad, pero cuando apenas se hubo quitado la camisa, se inclinó para volver a besar a Gaara y éste desvió el rostro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, deteniéndose de repente. De nuevo, sus brazos estaban a los costados del pelirrojo.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, quitándose de él. Sus ojos, como dos pozos oscuros, miraron fulminantes a Gaara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —soltó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Como Gaara no respondió, los ojos se le volvieron tan filosos como los de una cobra—. ¿¡Eh!? ¡Contesta! Sabes que odio cuando tienes cara larga y no me dices el porqué.

Los ojos de Gaara fueron lentamente a parar sobre el Uchiha, inexpresivos. El pelirrojo se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre el sillón. Sasuke endureció su mirada un poco más.

—Vuelve a la fiesta y discúlpate por desaparecer así—dijo el taheño. Tenía los dedos bien cerrados sobre el borde del sillón y estaba mordiéndose el labio.

El otro enarcó una ceja, con clara expresión indignada.

— ¿Disculpa? No recuerdo haberte autorizado para darme órdenes.

—Pues qué idiota eres por no hacerme caso—contestó Gaara, levantándose el sillón y cruzando sus brazos también. Arrugó la nariz, se formaron miles de arruguitas sobre ésta. Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba, a Sasuke le gustaba darle un empujoncito con su dedo ahí, pero era obvio que ahora no era el momento—. ¿Por qué no entiendes que si te quedas con Sakura vas a estar mejor?

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Mejor? ¡Por favor! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echando la mirada al techo—. ¿Cuánto afecto crees que le tengo a esa mujer? A lo mucho soy capaz de enviarle una tarjeta de Navidad… cada cinco años.

El pelirrojo se removió en su lugar.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sugieres semejante estupidez? —preguntó—. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo? Dilo de una vez y nos ahorramos de esto.

—No seas estúpido—dijo Gaara—. He soportado tanto desde que tu padre te comprometió con ella: Verla tomarte la mano, besarte la mejilla y dibujar círculos sobre tu rodilla como si fueran la pareja más enamorada del año y todavía estoy aquí. Es obvio que quiero estar contigo.

—Perfecto—respondió, colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te molesta entonces?

Escuchó a Gaara tomar aire y vio una vibración en su garganta.

—Me preocupas tú—soltó, Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no lo dejó hablar—. Me preocupa lo que haga tu padre cuando dejes plantada a Sakura, me preocupa que te dejen sin nada y que por mí tu vida se arruine. Eso es lo que me pasa, y por eso te digo que estarás mejor con ella.

Y durante un tiempo, la lluvia allá afuera fue lo único que evitó que todo cayera en un pesado silencio. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en los de Gaara, y el pelirrojo le aguantaba la mirada con la boca convertida en una fina línea. Sus puños estaban apretados detrás de él, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón iba a explotarle.

—Te amo—dijo el moreno, de pronto. La voz tan sensual llegando a los oídos del pelirrojo, dejándolo sin aliento—. Eso es suficiente para mí. No me importa cuál sea el precio a pagar si al final puedo quedarme contigo. ¿De qué me sirve tener todo si me faltas tú? Sería el hombre más desdichado del mundo.

A veces, cuando Sasuke se abría completamente a él, Gaara se sentía la persona más afortunada de todo el mundo. Ese muchacho de cabellos negros y coraza fría como la nieve sólo a él le mostraba lo cálido que podía llegar a ser. El corazón de Gaara le fue a parar a la garganta, y se había sonrojado en demasía; temía que su rostro pudiera confundirse con su cabello.

—Si nos quedamos juntos, seremos los miserables más felices, ¿no? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su novio.

—No puedo esperar por ser miserable—dijo, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y luego besándole la frente, ahí donde estaba el tatuaje.

— ¿Piensas que podremos vivir de amor, Uchiha? —Gaara frunció el ceño, pero se pegó al cuerpo del otro para sentir mejor el beso.

—Oh, por supuesto—contestó—. Sacaremos un colchón de la basura y nos instalaremos en un piso abandonado de un viejo edificio, en las mañanas yo puedo ir a tocar la guitarra a la plaza y tú puedes quedarte a tomar el sol desnudo sobre el colchón. Luego regresaría y follaríamos el resto de la tarde*.

—Pero qué maravilloso plan de vida—rió el pelirrojo—. Será todo un paraíso hasta que los federales lleguen y me arresten por exhibicionista—abrazó al moreno por la cintura y luego sus manos fueron bajando hasta toparse con el cierre de los pantalones—. ¿Qué te parece si practicamos eso de follar sobre un colchón viejo?

El Uchiha sonrió complacido, y tomó a Gaara de los muslos para levantarlo. El pelirrojo hizo lo propio y enredó sus piernas en las caderas del otro, mientras juntaban los labios en un beso que pedía a gritos más y más.

Lo llevó hacia su habitación, susurrándole lo mucho que había extrañado estar dentro del menor. Gaara sonrió y le lamió la oreja antes de que el moreno lo depositara sobre el colchón.

Gaara dobló las piernas y las separó, echándole una mirada seductora al muchacho que se posicionaba encima de él. Tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, la súplica de que lo tomara quedaba implícita en su mirada.

Sasuke le sacó la camina y fue besando el torso blanco del pelirrojo, sintiendo cómo el muchacho se arqueaba y soltaba pequeños gemidos. Dibujó círculos con su lengua alrededor de los pezones, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Le gustaba la manera en la que Gaara apretaba el rostro y se sonrojaba cuando hacía eso.

El moreno siguió bajando, se deshizo de los molestos pantalones del taheño y contempló el miembro erecto bajo la apretada ropa interior. La tela estaba un poco húmeda, notó Sasuke sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, Uchiha? —Dijo Gaara—. ¿Quieres apurarte? Ahhg-ahh—el gemido se le escapó cuando Sasuke dio un lengüetazo.

Empezó a morder por sobre la tela, mientras la iba bajando lentamente hasta que se deshizo de ella y el miembro de Gaara salió al aire, duro y chorreando. El Uchiha se acercó a lamerle la punta, mientras que con la mano libre apretó el falo e hizo que unas gotas blancas salieran.

—Se alegró de verme—comentó Sasuke entre risas, antes de engullir el falo en toda su longitud.

Gaara gimió, arqueándose y con la placentera sensación de tener al Uchiha haciéndole un exquisito sexo oral.

Sasuke lo sacó, para dar lamidas circulares por toda la cabeza y masajear los testículos. Repitió la acción hasta que el pelirrojo terminó corriéndose dentro de tu boca.

— ¿Sabes quién más te ha extrañado mucho? —preguntó Gaara una vez que hubo pasado el primer orgasmo. Se volteó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y colocándose en cuatro.

Sasuke estuvo frente la escena más erótica que jamás haya visto cuando Gaara se separó las nalgas, dejando a la vista su estrecha entrada, mientras le rogaba al moreno con la mirada que lo penetrara. Sin embargo Sasuke, para deleite suyo, se tomó el tiempo de lamer ahí antes que nada, penetrándolo con la lengua varias veces. Los gemidos de Gaara eran deliciosos para sus oídos.

—Hazlo ya, maldición.

Sasuke sonrió, tomó a Gaara de las caderas e invirtió las posiciones, haciendo que el pelirrojo quedara arriba. El pelirrojo lo miró confundido, pero rápido supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sonrió de forma lujuriosa. Empezó a enterrarse el falo de Sasuke mientras hacía que el moreno le tomara las nalgas y lo ayudara a cabalgar.

El vaivén fue rápido, exquisito, Sasuke deleitándose la vista al ver a Gaara moviéndose así, su pene yendo de arriba abajo al compás de las embestidas. La boca abierta y gemidos a los cuatro vientos. Ambos terminaron corriéndose, compartiendo el orgasmo y gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Si eso no hacía que Gaara se diera cuenta lo mucho que Sasuke lo quería, entonces era un caso perdido.

 **o.o.o.o.o**

Lo despertó el sonido de su celular, a eso de la una de la mañana. Se incorporó sin ganas, mirando la figura de Gaara descansando a su lado, con solo una delgada sábana cubriendo su desnudez. Se permitió sonreír antes de contestar.

— ¿Sí?

La voz que se escuchó a través del aparato le hizo querer soltar un bufido.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Ella se escuchaba como si hubiera estado llorando; al fondo había voces y música—. Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, neutral.

Escuchó que Sakura daba un respingo.

—Tu padre te está buscando—dijo ella—. Deberías regresar, se nota muy furioso. Tu hermano trata de calmarlo, pero…

—Dile que no pienso regresar—interrumpió Sasuke firmemente—. Y dile también que no me obligará a casarme contigo por nada del mundo.

Silencio. La chica empezó a llorar, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Sasuke pudo oírla perfectamente. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando ella habló.

— ¿Estás con él?

—Sí.

Más silencio.

— ¿Por qué amas a Gaara? —Preguntó ella entre curiosa, como reclamándole.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Has visto la opacidad que siempre carga su mirada verde? Seca, carente de vida, como una marioneta vacía.

—Sí—respondió, ansiosa.

—Cuando está conmigo, esa mirada se carga de un brillo hermoso—le dijo, ensanchando una sonrisa y clavando la mirada en el pelirrojo a su lado—. Él puede iluminar el mundo con esa mirada, sin embargo, sólo lo hace conmigo. Sólo ilumina mi mundo. Es por eso que lo amo.

Colgó de inmediato, y minutos después Gaara despertó. Sus bonitos ojos aguamarina lo miraron inquisitivos.

— ¿Qué haremos una vez que nos quedemos pobres?

Sasuke le sonrió.

—No contaremos dinero—dijo—. Vamos a contar estrellas.

* * *

*En alusión a la canción de Joaquín Sabina, _Eva tomando el sol._

Bueno... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 3


End file.
